1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to ornamental molded plastic layers suitable for use as table tops and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the distant past a considerable amount of artisan's skills frequently went into decorative table tops. Table tops inlaid with wood, marble, leather and ivory as well as table tops of assorted fanciful materials decorated by carving, painting and other art forms are all known. Most of these in the past entailed a great deal of hand labor. In order to provide quality ornamental products to the everyday man in accordance with the pressures of today, it is essential to find production processes that greatly reduce or eliminate the hand labor.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,940,523 of Lecoeur, et al describes a decorative object of plastic material in which decorative zones are delineated by plastic dividing strips. As described in that patent, considerable time and labor is required in producing the decorative object. Not only are portions produced in one step required to cure for extended time intervals before the next step, but the desired patterns produced by plastic strips apparently require manual positioning of the strips.